


Every Step Of The Way

by sensibleshoes28



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: just wishing them all the best, small little poem, the Kimi and Charles switch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 01:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15961541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sensibleshoes28/pseuds/sensibleshoes28
Summary: Kimi and Charles,We wish you good luck,For all the good times ahead,And for all the bad times that might suck.orA poem for Kimi and Charles





	Every Step Of The Way

As I refresh the page,  
I can’t believe my eyes,  
I blink in rage,  
As Kimi says his goodbyes.

I smile because he isn’t gone,  
And sigh for his interviews with Sebastian will be no more,  
He was widely known as Ferraris’ pawn,  
But his name will forever be among the crowds roar.

Charles scoring points makes my day,  
But Kimi standing on the podium does too,  
But overall I’m glad to say,  
I’m happy our Iceman is here to stay.

My heart beats as fast as when the scarlets hurtle over Ascari,  
And I wear my Scuderia shirt with pride,  
The switch announcement was really scary,  
But I’ll be staying here for this eccitante ride.

Nothing will really change,  
As I shout and jump for the same teams,  
My favouritism will never age,  
And these drivers will only fuel my screams.

Seb will still have his kid and his best friend,  
He couldn’t be happier,  
This little family isn’t pretend,  
The German couldn’t be any sappier.

Kimi and Charles,  
We wish you good luck,  
For all the good times ahead,  
And for all the bad times that might suck.

We promise we will be there,

Every step of the way.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this is haste to get my rumblin' and tumblin' waterfall of emotions out. i absolutely love Charles and i am so glad that we get two more years of Kimi racing. 
> 
> I just wish that simi won't disappear because this has got to be one of the most beautiful fandoms i have ever seen in a long time.
> 
> i only wish for this pairing to grow and grow and also to have little Charles as a part of it.
> 
> I wish both of them so much of good luck and hope to see this little Ferrari family grow.


End file.
